


I'm So Sorry

by heyguysimbecca



Series: Fluffy/Angsty Supernatural Stand-Alones [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, ITS SO FLUFFY, lil bit angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyguysimbecca/pseuds/heyguysimbecca
Summary: The reader and Adam are in a relationship. But, what will happen when they want the truth?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - your name

You were in the backseat of the impala next to your boyfriend, Adam Milligan. He had been trapped in the cage for so long, and you didn't know who pulled him out, but you were glad. You loved him so much, more than was probably healthy, although you hadn't told him that, yet. You had only been together for a few months, after all. You were on a hunt; there was a demon problem in North Ridgeville, Ohio. 

Little did you know what else you would run into. 

There was something else going on there. You felt it, but you just ignored the feeling, thinking you were just nervous about the possibility that either you or Adam could get hurt. You wanted to keep Adam safe, but you were scared that he didn't want you to or that you were too insignificant. Still, you tried.

When you finally got to your destination, you and Adam were given the task of finding a motel to stay in while the brothers tried to find the demons' hideout. Long story short, you got two rooms, one for you and Adam, and one for Sam and Dean, so no one was left alone for the night. The boys couldn't find exactly where the base was, but they narrowed it down to a few possible locations, and then they went to get food, leaving you and Adam alone. 

You still felt like there was something else going on. Something bad. Adam was just as lost in thought as you were, but you wanted to know if you were just going crazy or if there actually was something else. "Adam?" you said, pulling him out of his thought process. "Do you feel like there's, I don't know, something weird going on here?" Adam's eyes went wide. "I thought it was just me."

You were suddenly very mad. _They_ must have known something about this. "I'll bet there's something Sam and Dean aren't telling us." You could see the rage growing in Adam's eyes as well. "I just wish _someone_ would tell us the truth." You were starting to tear up. This wasn't the first time they've done something like this. "Yeah. I wish people would just be honest." 

From that moment on, everything changed. Everything seemed pretty normal until Sam and Dean came back. Adam had gone to check out Sam and Dean's room, make sure it was okay and everything. So, you were left alone in your room. You heard Sam and Dean's door open, so you assumed Adam had left and was coming back to your room. Unfortunately, you were wrong. 

After a few minutes you heard undecipherable screaming and yelling coming from their room. You ran from your room and to theirs only to see Adam...

~~~REWIND~~~

-Adam's POV-

"Adam?" He heard his name faintly from somewhere room. He looked at her. She looked concerned. That only added to the strange feeling he was having. "Do you feel like there's, I don't know, something weird going on here?" No way. This couldn't be possible. She felt the same thing? He was shocked. "I thought it was just me." Her eyes filled with fury. "I'll bet there's something Sam and Dean aren't telling us." She seemed so sure of what she was saying. He was surprised, shocked, every feeling all once was filling him. But, if they were both feeling unsettled, he knew she must be right. "I just wish _someone_ would tell us the truth." She was on the verge of tears, he could tell. Her voice was shaky as she said, "Yeah. I wish people would just be honest." 

He felt something change. Something was different, but he couldn't tell what it was. He decided that he should probably have a look around his brothers' room. You never know what might happen. He jumped a little bit when he heard the door open. He calmed down when he saw that it was just his brothers. "Oh. Hey, sorry. You scared me." Dean walked toward him and he somehow knew this wouldn't end well. "You know, the first time I saw you, I didn't trust you. I daresay I hated you. That didn't change. I was so relieved when you fell into the pit. That took care of one of my responsibilities. When you came back? Man, I don't who pulled you out, but I owe them a good stab."

Sam spoke next. "Dean! Be careful what you say. You know that Adam is just a sensitive little nuisance. He can't defend himself, you know that. He's too soft. He needs us to take care of him. He couldn't make it out there on his own. He'd die out there." 

He stood there, shocked. He couldn't believe the words coming out of Sam and Dean's mouths. "How could you say something like that?" he almost screamed. "I can't stand you! That's how!" Dean answered his question very loudly. Sam yelled, "Because we have to protect you! You can't do anything right on your own!" Everyone was screaming at this point. All three of them were yelling over each other. After a few minutes of yelling, Y/N burst into the room. 

~~~BACK TO THE PRESENT~~~

-Your POV-

You ran from your room and to theirs only to see Adam with tears streaming down his face. "What did you two _do_ to him?" you screamed at the two brothers. "We were just explaining how we would get rid of him if only we could. But we don't, because we know that he needs you, and we're not about to get rid of you. We'd be dead without you, sweetheart," Dean explained.

Adam started to protest, but you grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. You stormed back to your room with Adam by your side. You tossed him onto the seat in your room. "What did they say to you?" He was still crying. "Th-they said I was useless and unable to defend myself." You were mad at Sam and Dean. "You know that's not true. Adam, I-I..." Were you about to say it? For the first time? It was such an important three words. And you were about to say them. "I love you." Adam finally dared to look up at you, his eyes were still puffy from crying.

"I love you, too, Y/N. I need you." 

He stood up and cupped your cheek. "I'm so scared of losing you. I don't know what I'd do if you left me." You wrapped your arms around his neck. 

"I've been so scared that I'm not good enough for you. I needed to hear that, Adam. I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

Then, it clicked. "Veritas. She's here. We asked aloud for the truth, so we got it."

"Good job, Y/N. I'm impressed. How did you-" she cut off and screamed. Sam had broken into your room and stabbed her in the back with a dog's blood covered dagger.

~~~LATER~~~

You were all in the impala again, and Sam and Dean were profusely apologizing to Adam and you for what they'd said. But, Sam was still curious about something. "Why didn't you to hate on each other? Veritas is supposed to make you tell the tough truth." You grabbed Adam's hand. "I guess we don't have anything bad to say about each other."

You moved your head from where it had been, on Adam's shoulder, and pressed your lips to his. It was sweet, but not necessarily short. 

The brothers both made disgusted sounds and faces. "Get a room, you two.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Self Promo: If you liked this, be sure to leave kudos and check out my other story, Growing to Love Her!


End file.
